halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili High Councilor
NO TEABAGGING! Yesterday, me and my brother were playing The Great Journey on Heroic. Well fighting, we saw an elite with a strange hat that we thought was very cool. Later on, when fighting Tartarus, my brother saw the corpse of a Councilor. For no reason, he teabagged it. And he died. Trust me, It wasn't Tartarus, it was either a glitch or Bungie intended it. I'd have to do some more checking into it, because I teabagged one and nothing happened, but another and I died. Would it be itneresting to note this? --Spartan-095 16:56, 31 August 2007 (UTC), from Halo Fanon see Drop Dead on The Great Journey. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 21:05, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Wouldn't it be cool If there was a Zealot Councillor, that was the lead political and military figure of all the Elites? Just felt like putting the idea out there --Justin Time 07:34, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Highest Rank Arbiter? It can be assumed An Arbiter is the Highest rank an Elite can have(though they aer appointed). -- 67.82.160.199 15:57, 26 December 2006 :I'd say not, since, although it's a great honor to be the Arbiter, AFAWCT they're only appointed in times of great need, and the Elites (probably) need to have a leader other than the prophets, because of the way their society works, and it's meant to be a punishment for deeds as great as letting one of the Halos be destroyed. I'd say he isn't a high rank because he probably does't have ANY rank, and instead it's a position of power aside from their usual system. Guesty-Persony-Thingy 16:21, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, while they might not be higher than Councillors; they are not neccesarily just appointed on those punished for great acts of incompetence. This last Arbiter was the only one we know was held on trial for his incompetence before he became the Arbiter. Maybe the others were just specially efficient Zealots or such which were appointed the rank in a time of need. Maybe the rank is separated from the rest of the system, seeing how it's an appointed one, but if it weren't I'd say it's above Zealot and below Councillor.--High Seraph 04:29, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well, every single one of them has died in the line of duty, and, AFAWCT, been appointed for the dual purposes of serving and doing something special, and dying. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 04:34, 4 April 2007 (UTC) I say that Councillor is the highest POLITICAL rank. Councillors get training in military when they get that political rank, or even during the process of getting it. Arbiter is like a sub-rank. It is just like any other very very high rank, except it is appointed. I mean, the rank Councillor is gained by political experience/military experience, or both. But the Arbiter is appointed by the Prophets, the wisest creatures we have seen so far, not a mere kill-count. (I am NOT saying that I don't like Councillors.) Imagine a field with two Councillors, two Major Elites, and the Arbiter against some brutes. Who would you trust the most? -Just a guest. Honor Guard Councilor Why does that Councillor Elite have Honor Guard parts on his legs and arms? I also seen this Councillor while I was playing Halo 2. User:Joshua 029 That's the Honor Guard Councilor, it's a glitch in the game. --Shch 'Nodotee 15:16, 27 January 2007 (UTC) pic this pic seems to be from halo:CE :Councillors weren't in ''Halo: CE. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 15:47, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::That is correct, and I took that pic on The Greeat Journey, while the Elite was in the Jail Cell. I also I am wonder why the heck you uploaded another copy of this with random MS paint scribblings on it. --Dojorkan 12:47, 10 January 2007 (UTC) New Pic I see you used my pic for the new one of the Councillor, which is okay be me. If you want i've got a ton more images of elites(mostly councillors/zealots), i can upload them if you like. --Shch 'Nodotee 03:15, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Overwatch I'm now watching this page and all other elite pages. Making sure no more mistakes are being written, like the Arbiter rank mistake. :--[[User:Donut THX 1138|'''Councilor 'Nodotee]] BattleNet] - Covenant of Halopedia] 03:29, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :But shouldn't you first prove beyond reasnable doubt that Arbiters are not higher than Councillors in hierarchy? I mean, take it out of the page for futher discussion is understandable, but to edit everything else?--High Seraph 02:44, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Until someone conclusively proves the Arbiter outranks councilors then I have to agree with Donut. It is safer and more reasonable to assume the councilors outrank the arbiter. Councilors militarily are likely on par with the president if he always had military prowess and the arbiter is his secretary of defense/chiefs of staff. The arbiter has more direct military control but the councilors decide what he does and can overrule him. Elite Councillors in the level Uprising? OK, i'll be as simple as possible. In the ending cutscene, the arbiter said that the councillors were murdered by the brutes. Except I don't remember the arbiter running into any councillor corpses. Now the only explanation for this is that the dead elite minors found in the beginning of the level were in fact the elite councilors. Proof of that would be that sometimes you can hear the brutes talking about the councilors. The fact that the corpses are minors is answered by the fact that the covenant race of the lowest rank is the only dead rank found. This can be because bungie would like the person to guess their rank (not likely), it takes time to put details in the bodies (probably not), or they feel that as long as the player knows that an elite died, the rest of it doesn't matter (most likely). The fact that only the race with the lowest rank is the only corpse found is further answered on the High Charity level where dead jackal minors are found by beam rifles which are only carried by Jackal snipers. Can someone please agree with what I am saying and answer back with what your thoughts are on this topic? --HaloRocks! 03:35, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Perhaps you are right HaloRocks or maybe no councilor bodies are found because brutes recognize their high status and cannibalize the body for any trophies. PS. I know how you feel. If no one bothers to argue or agree with you do your ego a stroke and pretend people like your work and don't want to clutter the page with flattery and praise of your work. PPS. I don't only because I have no self-confidence/ego :( called for first emoticon ever. Good luck man, us speculators/thinkers got to stick together. This is Strange Who Edited the Councilor page to say they wear blackish-purplish robes when not in combat. helmet Think they'll make a armour permutation based on this? Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 04:44, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Geez, I hope so. Aristocrat The Bestiarum describes the highest ranked Elites as Aristocrats. Should we rename the article? I don't know where, other than guides, these Elites are ''called Councillors, so would Aristocrats be more appropriate? Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) The councilor is a Military and and Politlical rank in the COVENANT. Aristocrats, however, are a rank in SANGHEILI CULTURE. ````Unggoy117```` Yeah. And they're the Same Thing. Until the split, the ARISTOCRATS were in the COVENANT. Therefore, SINCE the Elites are no longer IN the Covenant, I'm saying that it should be RENAMED. And see how annoying fully capitol words can be? Just make it italics next time. Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:07, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Its unclear how the Elites set up their government after they left the Covenant. Nothing is said of Councilors after Halo 2. Maybe all of them died in Halo 2, maybe the Elites set up a new government, and the rank ceased to exist. Either way, there's no need to change the page. --ED 02:11, 24 December 2007 (UTC)